User blog:Solo28/New Season, New Spoilers
OK, not too much spoilers, just brief descriptions of Season 4 episodes. Mechamorph Maniac: The gang learns about an intergalactic criminal and go to investigate and learn it's a Galvanic Mechamorph trying to use a power absorbing device to get enough energy absorbed from a power plant for a spaceship. Ultimate Gizmo, Part 1: The Mechamorph is Gizmo, he escapes the gang, but they pursue him. Eventually they track him to a hideout, in which he is attempting to drain the energy from a power plant. Noah tries to stop him as Ultimate Upgrade, bad idea. Ultimate Gizmo, Part 2: Gizmo accidentally absorbs power from Ultimate Upgrade and evolves into Ultimate Gizmo! He is more powerful than Vilgax now, and he now has enough power for his quest for galactic conquest! Can they gang stop him now? Switched...Again: The Ginyu Force return, and Captain Ginyu attempts to switch bodies with Noah again. Can Jack and Erika bring it to themselves to fight Ginyu in Noah's body? Onward to Khoros: The team learns that Gizmo is attacking Khoros and try to stop him. Back to the Past: Noah discovers that every villain that fights Noah has been because of the Matrix. So he decides to go back in time and stop himself from ever creating the Matrix, but the new world he comes into is a very dark one! Invasion of Sonorsia: Gizmo is trying to conquer Sonorsia, so Noah, Jack, and Erika must try to stop him. The Trial: Noah is arrested and taken to court. But not just any court, The High Surpreme Court! Can Noah defend himself and not get sent to the Null Void? Landis 10: Jack and Erika want to have a Matrix, but Noah won't make one for them. They decide to build themselves each one. With very catastrophic results. Hathor Conquest: Noah and the gang head to Hathor to stop Gizmo from taking over the planet. War on Anur Phaetos: Gizmo wages war on the Ectonurites for control of Anur Phaetos! The team must stop them. Of Necrofriggians and Men: Gizmo invades Mkdl'dy and attempts to conquer it. Noah and the gang have to suit up and take Gizmo on. Noah...Dies?: Gizmo goes to conquer Augstaka, so Noah and the gang go to stop him. They finally seem to have an upper hand until Gizmo uses his absorption device and drains Noah of his power! Noah detransforms. Gizmo then shoots him and....kills him. One Step Closer: With the death of Noah, Gizmo is now one step closer to his goal. With Noah gone, Jack and Erika are almost instantly defeated and Gizmo heads off to finish conquering the rest of the galaxy. Jack and Erika chase him there, but are defeated again, and this time he decides to give them the same punishment as Noah! Return of a Hero: Gizmo is ready to kill Jack and Erika until he is hit by someone. It's Noah! Everyone is baffled as to how Noah is still alive. He explains and fights Gizmo, but the trio are still defeated and Gizmo continues and goes onto his final planet. All or Nothing, Part 1: Gizmo only has one more planet to conquer. Noah, Jack, and Erika face off with him. It's all or nothing. If they lose this time, then the whole galaxy falls under Gizmo's evil rule! All or Nothing, Part 2: Noah and friends continue to fight, despite their attacks not even hurting Gizmo. Gizmo knocks them all out. Noah only has one more choice. What? No, not Alien X. You'll see... Category:Blog posts